Another Big Time Rush
by Love2liveurlife
Summary: When Kendall is discovered by Gustavo Rocque so is James' sister Eva. Eva doesn't go with them to L.A., but stays to work on her figure skating. Six months later Eva is on her way to L.A. because she got signed to Hawk Records, but not really. Find out what happens because Eva's life is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Big Time Audition

Chapter One: Big Time Audition

Eva's POV*

You know that time when you realize you need new friends or when you need to stop hanging out with your brother's friends. Well I am at the time and right now I am running with my brother James and his friends Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. You might be wondering why we are running from the girls' field hockey team. Well let's go back to when this started.

_*A Few Minutes Ago*_

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," Kendall said to Logan, _Yeah right_ I thought. "and when they do you have to grab it and turn that thing big time."

"Turn it and I predict a 90% chance of bodily harm, I'm talking about us not them." Logan retorted pointing at the girls' field hockey team. I was fixing my hair and unlike James I was doing it because I needed to fix my hair.

Carlos dropped his bag and turned towards Logan, "Wimp." Carlos put his helmet on and tried to turn the T-bar. I finished fixing my hair and started watching them. "Uh it's stuck."

"I had my pop star dream again last night and this time I was wearing my lucky white v-neck and I sang a smokey Robinson song,_Tracks of My Tears_." James noticed what Carlos was doing. "What are we doing?"_  
><em>

Kendall answered James question, "A janitor left a T-bar in the sprinkler valve, you wanna help us soak the girls' field hockey?"

"Yeah," James replied. James and Kendall dropped their bags and started to help Carlos turn the T-bar. They turned to look at me and Logan.

"Hey what the heck I hate some of the girls on the team and it's not like I am going to get my hair wet." I said. Dropping my bag I walked over to them and grabbed the bar.

"I got to get new friends." Logan said and dropped his bag before he came and helped us. We all turned it and the sprinklers started, we were all laughing at this until they screamed and Kendall said, "And now we run."

We all started running away from the girls' field hockey team. The guys were screaming and I was in front of them running.

"This is what it's going to be like when I am famous." James screamed over all the screaming girls. "Only the girls won't be trying to kill me." We ran past some garbage bins and the guys threw me in before they got in. When the girls passed we opened the bins and Carlos had a sandwich. We got out and continued to run, while we were running the guys pushed me down and alley, but it was to late because they realized it was a dead end. Before they could attack us one of the girls and Kendall said, "Wait timeout." We looked at the girl who said it.

"She is not to be hurt they probably forced her to do it." the girl said. Some of the girls grabbed me and gently moved me out of the way.

"Give James the helmet we've got to protect the face." Kendall said. Carlos took off his helmet and handed it to James.

"Right." Carlos agreed.

James took the helmet from Carlos and put it on then turned to the guys. "I love you guys." James said.

Kendall turned to look at the girls, "Time in." he said. The girls attacked them and I had to watch. After a while they left and I had to help the guys get back to Kendall's house. When we got there I got them helped out.

"Why didn't they beat you up?" Carlos asked then groaned.

"Because my coach would be pissed if her best skater could not compete and due to the fact that zack and his friends would have been mad too." I explained.

"Wait what was that seconded part?" James asked.

"Um Zach he is on the varsity hockey team and I like him and he likes me. Yet we won't tell each other so he is protective of me." I said.

"We will talk about that later." he said then turned on the TV. The guys were still groaning because they were in pain and it was funny to watch.

"Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away." Kendall stated and I snorted at that.

"I'm gonna marry her someday." James said pointing at the screen.

"You're going to marry Nichole Scherzinger, how?" Logan said. He just had to ask. Carlos and Kendall kept saying no, but James jumped up on the table.

"I'm gonna be famous, sing at sold out arenas, and have like five houses." James said. "Make the girls go crazy." he sang. "And then marry Nichole." he explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Are you done?" Logan asked. "Please be done."

"No because this is the part were I shake my booty." James exclaimed. He jumped on the couch and started to shake his booty.

"Hello your sister is in the room." I spoke.

"I'm gonna be famous." James kept repeating this and Logan hit him. "and marry Nichole."

"Carlos." Kendall said.

"Got it." Carlos said putting his helmet on. He got up and pushed James off of the couch. They started fighting and I just sat in my spot shaking my head.

"Do you want to be a pop star?" the man on the TV asked.

James popped up from behind the couch, "Yes."

"Well today's your chance if you're in Minnesota, are you ready?" the guy said.

"I'm in Minnesota." James said. We then saw Jenny from homeroom.

"That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom." Kendall said. They all stood up while Carlos and James came from behind the couch.

"Gustavo Rocque 90's mega produces of bands like Boy Quake, Boyz in the Attic, and Boyz City is looking for his next pop superstar, but he's even more famous for his quote in Rolling Stones were he said, 'I could turn a dog into a pop star.'" the guy said.

"I sing better than a dog." James said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sign ups are until 5 pm so if pop stardom is on your list of things to do."

"Call all moms now." Kendall said.

"You still have time." they guys said. They all pulled out their phone and got voicemail. They put their phones down and waited for their phones to ring. I was going to tell them that I already got my permit, but I decided against it. Just then Carlos' phone decided to ring, they all tried to grab it but Carlos answered it.

"Hello...yeah...uh huh...Ok great get here as fast as you can." Carlos said. He closed his phone and we all looked at him.

"Your mom's coming." James exclaimed.

"No, but this nice lady is sending a crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding." Carlos exclaimed. James screamed and pushed Carlos over the couch and started to fight him.

"Kendall." Logan said.

"Logan has his learner's permit." Kendall announced. Carlos and James stopped fighting.

"But I need an adult in the car with me and a car." Logan said.

"Kedall." James said as he got up. "Do something."

"What are you looking at me for, Logan's the genius." Kendall said.

"What I panic under pressure and then you or Eva always come up with the answer." Logan said.

"What that is so not true." Kendall and I said. They all looked at us. "I know how to get there." Kendall said. He made us all put our coats on and we went to that old lady who lives near Kendall. "All you have to do is sit in the car, Logan will drive and we'll shovel your walkway free all winter long." he said.

She agreed and they grabbed her and put her in the car. Before Kendall got in the car he grabbed me and put me on his lap. Logan started to drive and when we finally got there Logan stopped driving and we got out of the car. When I finally got in there James, Logan, and Carlos all had numbers. The lady who probably gave them the number walked up to Kendall.

"You tall, blonde, and eyebrows want your dreams to come true today?" she asked.

"Sorry my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild, but I'll also consider the makebelieves." Kendall said.

"Oh." she said, but still gave him a number. She looked at me, "How about you? Perfect hazel brown hair and eyes, tall, and beautiful."

"Sorry, but I am supposed to be a figure skater." I said, but just like Kendall she gave me a number.

When she walked passes James she said, "810 is up next." James gulped and changed numbers with Logan.

"Oh look you're next." James said.

"Dude you don't sing." Carlos said.

"Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily I'm a genius I'll think if something. Kendall. " Logan said.

"Beat box." Kendall suggested.

"Got it." Logan said. He handed us his stuff and walked through the doors. A little while later he came back out and he looked scared. You could hear Gustavo yelling at Logan.

"Don't go in there." Logan whispered, we all looked at him. "He's Satan, he's Satan with buckeye sunglasses." he curled up in the chair and started rocking.

Kelly as I found out what her name was came out and called, "811, 811's up." James switched his number with Carlos.

"All you buddy." James said. "Good luck." Carlos put his helmet on and went through the doors. I reached over Kendall and hit James upside the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"For doing that to your friends." I retorted. We waited for Carlos to come back out and when he did he announced, "Well I'm not going to Hollywood." Then he sat down next to me.

Kelly came back out, "812, 812 is up." she said and then went back in. James tried to switch with Kendall, but Kendall stopped him.

"James this is your dream not mine." Kendall started. They both got up. "Now remember opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Now grab on to that dream with both hands and go Big Time." Kendall pushed James through the door. We went through another door and hid behind some seats while James started singing, but he messed up.

"Stop, stop." Gustavo said.

"Sorry I got a little nervous there can I start over?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah start over. Why don't you go outside and then just don't come back in. Kay? Next." Gustavo said. Logan made devil horns and mouthed evil._  
><em>

"But I'm good." James said.

"I don't need good, I need the fire." Gustavo said. "OK I need someone to knock me out of my seat and as you can tell I'm still in it because you have no talent." Gustavo screamed. I finally had enough and I think Kendall did too.

"No talent," Kendall and I exclaimed as we both got up walking towards the front. "No talent. You're the one with no talent." Kendall said. "You haven't had a hit in ten years." I added.

"Hey 'Girl to My Heart' by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago. "Gustavo said.

Kendall and I looked at each other. "Oh girl to my heart let's see if we can remember that rock classic." Kendall and I said. We started singing the song._"Girl my eyes and girl my mind._" We jumped on the table and continued to sing the song._"It never stops after it starts. Cause you're a girl, girl, a girl to my heart, heart, heart." _We got so close to Gustavo he fell out of his seat. "Woah, woah, woah security." Kelly called. _  
><em>

"Hey here's a new hit for you." Kendall said and I guessed what he was going to sing and I joined him. "Oh you're such a turd. oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd."

The security guards grabbed me and Kendall. We tried to get free of them. "Hey get off of her." Kendall said. We continued to fight the security guards when Carlos came in helped us. The fight continued I saw James put the microphone back into the stand and he jumped on the guards.

"Get off of my sister." he yelled. We continued to fight we Logan and Kendall's neighbor joined in. Of course we ended up in front of Kendall's house with a couple of police officers.

"Mom remember that time I saved you from choking, wow that was close and I love you." Kendall said.

"I feel so alive." the old lady said. After the police left we walked into the house and lined up before we looked at Mrs. Knight.

"Guys how did you know those songs?" Carlos asked Kendall and I.

"They play Boy Quake on the 90's channel all day I work." Kendall said and I agreed with him. "And he made up the giant turd song." I added.

"It was catchy." Logan commented.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked. "The truth now."

"Miss Majakoski tried to help us make James famous." Logan said.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos added.

"So Eva and I sang him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight." Kendall explained.

"But nobody got hurt." I added on to what Kendall said.

"And now I'm really sad." James said.

"OK who wants a sandwich?" Mrs. Knight asked. All the guys raised their hands and followed her.

"Wait that's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to them or slap them with the hard cheese." Katie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are not allowed to watch Fox anymore." Mrs. Knight said.

"Well can I at least hear the giant turd song?" Katie asked.

Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd. " Kendall and I started and the guys joined in. "And you look like a turd. And you smell like a turd." we heard the doorbell ring and went towards the door continuing to sing. "Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd." Kendall opened the door and we stopped singing and screamed when we saw Gustavo and Kelly.

"Yes," James ran to him and gave him a hug. "I knew you come back for me."

Gustavo pushed James out of the way, "I'm not here for you, I'm here for them." he said pointing at me and Kendall.

"What?" James said.

"What?" Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and I said.

"I'll make some tea." Mrs. Knight shouted from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Audition Part Two

Chapter Two: Big Time Audition Part Two

Eva's POV*

We were sitting in the living room with Kelly and Gustavo.

"Mrs. Knight I want to take you family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall and Eva." Gustavo said.

"You can't be serious." Kendall said speaking for both of us.

"It'll take three months, we'll take care of all of your expenses." Kelly said.

"Kendall, you and Eva have a gift." Gustavo said. Kendall and I looked at him in disbelief. "You two have the fire, you two also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have five houses." James started to sing, but Gustavo said, "Stop it, please don't ever do that again." James agreed. "Thank you."

"Kendall we've traveled to 22 cities, auditioned over 20,000 people and Gustavo has picked you and Eva." Kelly said.

"But I'm not a singer and Eva isn't either." Kendall said.

"You and Eva sing all the time." Katie said. We turned to look at Katie. "You both sing in the car. Kendall you sing at the table and to me when I can't sleep at night."

"No I don't." Kendall denied.

"Yes you do honey." Mrs. Knight said.

"When you shovel the driveway, when you open the door two minutes ago." Katie added.

"But that's not singing." Kendall replied.

"Yes it is honey." Mrs. Knight said.

"And they both sing along to the 90's channel." Katie stated.

"Katie." Kendall and I said.

"So what do you say Kendall and Eva? Want to go out to L.A. and be molded and shaped into a big old star by THE Gustavo Rocque?" Gustavo asked picking up the teacup. Kendall and I looked at everyone then at each other. After a while we said, "No." Gustavo was so shocked by our answer that he broke the teacup in his hand and Carlos started to laugh. When he noticed no one else was laughing he stopped laughing, Gustavo put the broken teacup down on the table.**  
><strong>

"I'ma need to take a minute, I'ma need to take a minute right now." he got up and walked out of the house. Kelly pulled out some money and put some on the table. "For the teacup." she said. We heard something smash and heard Gustavo yelling, then Kelly put more money on the table. "And for the planter outside." We heard a car alarm so Kelly put the rest of the money on the table. Kelly pulled out two cards and handed them to me and Kendall. "Here's my card, if you change your mind call. You should think about this Kendall and Eva, we leave tomorrow at 2." Then she left, Katie slapped Kendall upside the head.

"Idiot." Katie said. "I'm taking a 20." she said and walked out of the room.

_*The Next Day*_

We were with Kendall while he was at work and today I didn't have to work. Kendall came up to us with some carts.

"So I did the math last night on this whole singing thing and Katie was right you're an idiot." Logan said. He pushed the cart and it hit the silver car and the alarm went off.

"Guys I don't want to go to L.A. with that jerk and neither does Eva." When Kendall said my name I looked down to avoid everyone looking at me."I want to be here with you jerks and play hockey for our team."

"But this is just like hockey." Carlos said. "Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the nets, you're singing and dancing."

"What have you got to lose?" Logan asked.

Carlos went in front of Kendall and started talking, "Dude California the girls, the beach, the stars, the girls."

"Yeah, but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends add those numbers up profesor." Kendall said. Logan took out his phone.

"OK carry the 2, ah nope you're still an idiot." Logan said.

"What about you?" Kendall asked my brother, "You haven't said anything to me all day."

"I'm not talking to you." James said.

"You just did." Carlos and Logan said.

"You know what dude part of me hates you right now, no all of me hates you." James said. "But call that guy back."

"That guy said you have no talent." Kendall said to James. "Made you cry," he said to Logan, "and broke my mom's teacup."

"But he wants to make you and my sister famous." James said. When he mentioned me I looked away from all of them. He pushed the cart and he hit a man who was walking out of the store. "Sorry." they all said. Carlos put his helmet on and looked at Kendall.

"OK if I make a hole in one you have to call that guy back." Carlos said. He grabbed a cart took a running start jumped into it then a car hit him.

"You should still call him." Logan said.

"He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone." James said pulling out a Rolling Stone cover.

"What other odd things do you carry in your pockets." Kendall laughed.

"My lucky comb." James said pulling out his comb. "and 8x10 head shots, one boy next door and one bad boy."

"We just want what's best for you man." Carlos said coming to us but looking at Logan.

"I'm Logan." Logan said.

"You." Carlos said pointing at Kendall before falling.

"He got hit by a car for you." Logan said. Right now I am so glad that they are not putting me into this conversation.

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. " James said.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that if you had a chance to go to L.A. with a giant turd producer to record a demos, you'd go?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." James, Logan, and Carlos said while pulling out their cellphones. Kendall pushed his cart and he made it.

Right now we were waiting for Kelly and Gustavo to come when this white limo pulled up. Gustavo and Kelly got out of the car and started to walk towards us.

"Don't think about him think about a millions of dollars." Logan said.

"Think of millions of girls." Carlos said. We started walking towards them.

"Think of me as a backup singer that spins off into a solo career after your second album." James said. we continued to walk towards them until we were right in front of each other.

"Well?" Gustavo asked.

"OK I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos." Kendall said. I think they all so Gustavo look at me. "If Eva doesn't have to go and you take my buds and make us a singing group." Everyone's reaction was different and it was kind of funny to watch. "You guys said you would go."

"I'm sorry are you trying to make a deal with me?" Gustavo asked. "I make the deals and I wanted Eva too."

"If you want me you have to take all of us minus Eva." Kendall said. Gustavo started laughing at this.

"Have you even heard your friends minus Eva sing? Oh that's right they can't." Gustavo retorted.

"Well I'm no mega producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs." Kendall said while James pulled out the Rolling Stone cover. "And you can turn them into stars right?" Gustavo grabbed the paper from James.

"Is this supposed to sway me." he asked. "I'm Gustavo Rocque I'm amazing, I'm amazing. If you think for one second that i'm so desperate because I toured 22 cities and didn't find anybody you can think again because there is no way, no way Gustavo Rocque is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars it's never going to happen, never!"

"So we have a deal?" Kendall asked when Gustavo was done.

"Yep," Gustavo said.

_*The Next Day*_

I was at the airport with mom dropping James off and saying goodbye with the rest of the boys.

"I'm going to miss you all." I said when we hugged.

"But you can call us." Carlos said.

"About that my mom is taking away my phone so I can practice on my figure skating." I said.

"So we won't be able to talk to you!" James exclaimed.

"Not until I visit you or you visit me." I said.

"Eva we have to go now." Mom yelled.

"Well that's my cue." I said. We said our last goodbye and I walked away from them. Mom and I walked to the car a when we go towards the house she started to speak.

"This is a good thing Eva it means you won't be distracted and you can become as great as you were meant to be." mom said.

"I know mom you were doing it for me because you care." I said. I understood that she cared and I knew that I couldn't go because I was meant for something else, but this is going to be so hard being away from the guys especially my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN **

**I forgot to do my disclaimer at the top but I do not own Bit Time Rush or any songs that will show up in this book. he only thing that I own is my OC Eva.**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Time Reunion

Chapter Three: Big Time Reunion

Eva's POV*

_*Six Months Later*_

Six months, six months since the guys left for L.A.

Six months since I talked to them. Six months since my mom thought that my figure skating was more important than my brother and friends.

Five months and 30 days since this producer named Hawk wanted me to come out to L.A. to to be signed to his record label. Today is the day that I go and because more than I am. I got out of my bed and went into my bathroom after I was done I walked into my room and got the outfit that I picked out last night since the rest of my clothes were in my bags. Last night I decided to wear a blue dip dyed plaid shirt, a pair of high waisted grey shorts, a pair of black pumps, a black laced bow tie for my hair, earrings that say music is life, a necklace that kendall gave to me that said 'Sing, Live, Dance, Love', a silver watch, an anchor bracelet and my special phone case that I put on my phone **(link on profile)**. Another thing about me changed was my hair, also my mom made me take up acting, singing, and dancing along with me still figure skating. I checked over everything one more time to make sure everything was here and when I was sure I grabbed all of my bags and went downstairs.

"Honey are you sure you can carry all of that?" mom asked.

"Mom I am fine remember I've had to do this before." I said. We got everything into the car and drove off to the airport. After I did everything and I said goodbye to my mom I walked to my gate because Hawk made sure I was on a private jet. Something about not letting his new star get taken away from him before he has had me. I sat down and I started to look through the photo album that I made for me in the guys that I sent to them after their first album was a hit. After looking in it for a while I put it down and put my headphones in a started listening to some Big Time Rush. Man I can't wait till I see them again.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder so I opened my eyes to see one of the flight attendants shaking me.

"Miss Diamond the plane has landed." she informs me.

"Thank you." I said. I get off of the plane and I see what looks like a chauffeur has a sign with my name and all of my luggage. So I walked towards him.

"Are you Miss Diamond?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I answered. He showed me to a limo and I got into the back seat after a while of driving we arrived at the Palm Woods. Patrick helped me out and grabbed my bags and led me inside of the building. I went to the front desk and rang the bell. Mr Bitters as his name tag said looked up at me.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I have a room under the name of Hawk." I said sweetly.

"Ah you must be Eva." he said handing me my key.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bitters." I replied. Patrick followed me to the elevator and sooner or later we finally got to my apartment 2K. I heard a lot of noise in the apartment beside it, but I decided to ignore it. When I opened my door and walked into my apartment I was so surprised. I thanked Patrick for helping me then he left. After a while of looking around I decided to unpack when I got a text. Taking out my phone I noticed it was hawk and he wanted me to come to the studio. I walked out my apartment to the lobby, but instead of seeing the limo a light blue camaro and Bitters' hands me some keys. I run the car and get into it.

When I got to the studio I saw Hawk waiting there.

"There is my favorite new star." Hawk said.

"Is there a reason why I am here?" I asked.

"Yes Miranda Cosgrove was supposed to be during a Christmas show, but she can't do it so I volunteered you for it." he said.

"That is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Yes so tomorrow come here at noon so we can start working on you music." he said. I got in my car and decided to go shopping.

Kendall's POV*

Gustavo had called us in and we were talking about our next music video when we heard someone walk in. We turned around to see Hawk walking towards us.

"Gustavo." he said.

"Hawk what are you doing here?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you I got a new star." Hawk said.

"You mean after you took James from us." I said.

"Oh yes, but this will be more funny to find out you reaction." Hawk said.

"So who is it?" We all asked.

"OK here it is." Hawk said. We waited for him to say it. "Eva Diamond." We stopped breathing for a moment.

"You're joking right?" James asked.

"No before I got you I met little miss Eva with her mom during one of her tournaments and I heard singing. A while later her mom and I made a deal with Eva and here she is." Hawk said.

"Where is she staying?" I asked.

"The Palm Woods of course." Hawk answered. We looked at each other and got up and ran towards the Palm Woods.

"Maybe we should wait in the lobby for her." Logan suggested.

"Yeah." we all agreed.

Eva's POV*

I was walking back into the Palm Woods when I saw four familiar faces.

"Hottie alert." I heard Carlos said. They all rushed over to me.

"Hello." James said winking at me. It was so wired that he was doing this that I had to giggle. "I'm James."

"Carlos"

"Logan"

"And I am Kendall." Kendall said.

"So what's your name beautiful." James said.

"OK this is so wired." I said.

"What is?" Carlos asked.

"Jamie shouldn't you know better than to flirt with your sister." I scolded James.

"Wait only two people call me Jamie." James said.

"Have you figured it out yet?" I asked.

"EVA!" he screamed. He picked me up and swung me around.

"EVA!" the rest screamed they all engulfed me into a hug. When they pulled away from me they got a good look at me.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos." the rest of the guys said.

"My mom." I answered.

"Oh." they said.

"I saw one of your performances." Kendall said.

"And how was it?" I asked.

"You were amazing." he commented and I giggled.

"We need to talk." James said.

"About what?" I asked.

"The fact that you are signed to Hawk Records the same people who are trying to ruin Rocque Records." Logan said.

"Well how was I supposed to know." I said.

"I told mom about it..." James trailed off.

"Did you really think that she was going to tell me?" I asked. As if the world wanted my life to be more complicated it both Gustavo and Hawk walked in.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"We just found out how sneaky someone's mother is." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Eva's mom before she signed Eva to Hawk Records got a recording contract from me with all my information and all she had to do was sign it. Since Hawk brought the paperwork back and turned it in. They saw that Eva was signed to Rocque Records and not Hawk Records." Gustavo said.

"Just to you Eva you still are doing the show." Hawk said before he left.

"So tomorrow you are going to come in and we will start recording." Gustavo said. With that he left.

"Well it looks like you are stuck with me." I said and they all laughed. Man this might turn out better than expected.


End file.
